Benny
Benny, a.k.a. 1980-Something Space Guy, is a 1980s-Style Minifigure who is a supporting protagonist in The LEGO Movie. He is voiced by Charlie Day. Description Benny wears a cracked, bright blue space helmet. Benny's head is yellow, with black pupil-less eyes and a huge, open mouthed smile. He has a red tongue that is visible. Benny's torso is completely bright blue with the faded, classic space logo. He wears a bright blue jet pack as well. Benny's legs are completely bright blue. The cracked helmet is because many of the classic spacemen's helmets got cracked in that place. Background The original version of Benny came out in 1984, in set 6824 "Space Dart", thus him being called "1980-something space guy" by Vitruvius. Since he is an old minifigure, he has a worn out appearance with his chest logo being partially erased and his helmet cracked at one spot. The cracked part on his helmet is said to cause oxygen to leak from his suit, which is alleged to affect his brain. As a result, Benny holds an all-too-happy attitude and short-term attention span to everything but those involving spaceships, even getting so excited, his vocabulary completely turns into yells of "SPACESHIP!" However, when times call for extended travel between worlds, his vast knowledge turns invaluable to those whom need it--and an undamaged spacesuit, too. In "The LEGO Movie", he attended the meeting of the Master Builders in Cloud Cuckoo Land. He soon appears to help Emmet and the gang by building a spaceship, but after soon learning the skies were surrounded by the Super Secret Police, he breaks the spaceship with disapointment. After being rescued by Metalbeard, he soon teams up with him to infiltrate the Octan tower. He finally has the chance to build a spaceship when the gang needs to get out of the tower. After the events of The LEGO Movie, it is revealed that Benny built 724 spaceships. In the Emmet Awards contest videos, he is shown to be siblings with the Red Classic Spaceman and the White Classic Spaceman. LEGO.com Description This ‘70s era spaceman suffers from a cracked helmet and lack of oxygen. His first love will always be spaceships but he will do anything to help his fellow LEGO Master Builders. Quotes *'TBA' Notes *According to LEGO Shop Representatives, Benny's helmet crack was based on people buying the Classic Space sets and sometimes the spaceman's helmet was cracked. *Benny's trademark in Master Building is anything "big, blue, and pointy"--as Bad Cop puts it--and compatible with technologies from the 1980s. *He is the first LEGO minifigure to be intentionally designed as broken, with the crack in his helmet. *Despite being adept with old space technologies, he is unable to decipher more modern ones like those in Business' computer room. Or, they are just unable to decipher him. *On LEGO.com, he is described to be from the 70s as the original classic spacemen were first released in 1978 as some of the world's first minifigures, but they weren't released in blue until 1984. Appearances Set Appearances *70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow *70816 Benny’s Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! *70818 Double-Decker Couch Movie Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery of Variants Physical Spaceman-legos-lego-movie.jpg Movie Hello_1980_something_space_guy.PNG Video Game Benny_vg.png Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Spacemen Category:Yellow Minifigures Category:Physical LEGO Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Index